inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo Gabrini
(Midfielder) |number= 6 |element=Wind |team= Orpheus |seiyuu= Fumiko Orikasa |debut_anime = Episode 085 |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3}} Angelo Gabrini (アンジェロ・ガブリーニ) is a midfielder for Orpheus. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"A cameo craftsman who has already received awards many times."'' Appearance Angelo has yellow hair and is short in height. He resembles an angel because of his hair and the ring that resembles a halo on his head. He also has light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and a pale skin tone. He wears the Orpheus uniform. Personality He is very friendly and kind to people and is a bit childish. He was the only person in his team who still trusted Fideo when he listened to Mister K. He is apparently a close friend of Fideo. However, in the manga he acts like a crony to Fideo. He mocks Endou Mamoru by saying Fideo is way stronger than him. He talks a lot more, corrects Fideo's mistakes, and is annoying in a way. Plot Season 3 Angelo was seen practicing with the rest of Orpheus along with Inazuma Japan while they arrived. He is one of the team members of Orpheus that didn't get injured by Kageyama and played against Team K. During the match against Inazuma Japan he was the only player who followed Fideo's commands. Afterwards, Orpheus fought against Little Gigant and lost. This depressed the whole team. In Orpheus's lodging room, before dinner, Angelo said "thank you for the food" in a cheery tone. However, when he noticed the rest of his team members being dead silent and depressed, he quickly changed his mood. Though, after some time, they fought in a friendly match against Inazuma Japan and helped them understand the way Little Gigant's plays worked. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 In the third game, you must choose him in the machine to recruit him. Go to the Condor Stadium, he will appear on the first floor. You just need to defeat him 1 time. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Angelo, you need to have: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (Dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai Suguru's Challenge Route) *'Player': Tomato (Nobunaga Era Pokemari Field's Community Master) *'Photo': Future City's Oasis (Taken at Future City's Park) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 149 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 91 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 46 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 133 *'Stamina': 79 *'Lucky': 109 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 104 *'Dribbling': 149 *'Block': 100 *'Catch': 69 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 144 *'Stamina': 76 *'Lucky': 105 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'DF Photon Flash' *'SH Shine Drive' *'OF Heaven's Time' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'SK Assist!' *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Olympus Harmony' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'SH Odin Sword' *'SK Shunpatsu Ryoku' *'OF Olympus Harmony' GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Divine Arrow' *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'OF Heaven's Time' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'DF Photon Flash' *'DF Kattobi Defense' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kousoku no Maxim' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Cool Guys' *'M･O･E' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Team Spark' *'Chronicles R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'FFI Legends' Trivia *His name, "Angelo", means "angel" in Italian, which makes him the opposite of Dante Diavolo, in which his given name means "devil." **Also, Gabrini is a reference to the angel Gabriel. *He has a halo on top of his hair, a reference to his name. Navigation fr:Angelo Cabrini